1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a primary connector of the type primarily used for attaching a pre-cast element to a structure, More particularly, the primary connector of this invention is primarily intended for use in attaching a pre-cast element such as, for example, an outside wall, to a floor, particularly in high rise construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous connectors and connector devices are well known in the prior art for use in building constructions. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,809,712 discloses a system and method for joining pre-cast concrete columns to slabs. A much older patent, U.S. Pat. No. 2,053,873, discloses improved means for connecting together building slabs or units in the construction of sides, walls, floors and roofs of buildings wherein one or more of the structural elements are pre-cast from cementitious materials. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,633,610, a prefabricated building is disclosed wherein hook and eye-type connecting means are used to joint together the individual elements of the prefabricated house. Interlocking refractory bricks having at least two functional sides for interlocking connection with corresponding sides of an adjacent brick are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,199,477. Other hook and eye-type connectors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,334 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,758,988.
It is, therefore, clear that numerous means are old and well known in the prior art for structurally connecting building components. Nevertheless, quickly and efficiently attaching large pre-cast structures, such as walls, to the outside edge of floors in high rise construction remains an elusive goal. According to typical construction techniques used today, when the wall is flown into position, its primary connection to the building""s floor slab is by welding adjacent metal plates which have been embedded into the wall and floor, respectively, a time-consuming and expensive task.
It is, therefore, clear that an improved primary connector for attaching structures such as outside walls to floors without the necessity of welding when making the primary connection is needed.
The present invention relates to a primary connector of the type primarily used for attaching a pre-cast element such as, for example, an exterior wall panel to a structure such as, for example, a floor. The primary connector of this invention comprises a receiver member which is attachable to the structure and an attachment member which is cast in place in the pre-cast element. The receiver member comprises a base plate and an acceptor disposed in substantially normal relation to the base plate. The attachment member comprises a plate have a front surface and a back surface, with a plurality of anchors extending outwardly from the back surface and a plurality of keyhole slots formed through the plate, each of those slots being accessible from the front surface.
According to a first preferred embodiment, the acceptor comprises a second plate joined to a front edge of the base plate and extending upwardly from the base plate top surface. The acceptor of this first preferred embodiment further comprises a plurality of pins extending from the second plate in substantially parallel relation to the base plate top surface and outwardly from the front edge of the base plate. The keyhole slots formed through the attachment member are dimensioned and configured to receive and retain a corresponding one of the pins therein, whereby the attachment member may be joined to the receiver member and held therein by gravity.
According to a second preferred embodiment, the acceptor comprises a plurality of spaced apart webs wherein each of the webs have a bottom edge and a front edge. The web front edge extends in substantially normal relation to the bottom edge, and the web bottom edges are joined to the base plate top surface such that the web front edges are aligned with the front edge of the base plate. In this second preferred embodiment, each of the web front edges further comprises at least one finger extending outwardly therefrom, and each of the fingers further comprises a hook formed thereon distal from the web front edge. Each of these hooks extends upwardly away from the base plate top surface. Each of the keyhole slots in this second preferred embodiment is dimensioned and configured to receive and retain a corresponding one of the fingers therein., whereby the attachment member of this second preferred embodiment may be joined to the receiver member of this second preferred embodiment.
With particular regard to the drawing figures and the ensuing detailed description of the first and second preferred embodiments of this invention, it is to be understood that to reverse the placement of the pins and keyhole slots of the first embodiment, or the fingers and keyhole slots of the second embodiment, is deemed to be an obvious variation of the invention described and claimed herein, and such modifications would fall within the scope of the claimed invention.
The invention accordingly comprises an article of manufacture possessing the features, properties, and the relation of elements which will be exemplified in the articles hereinafter described, and the scope of the invention will be indicated in the claims.